Indiana Jones and the curse of the forbidden ring part one Ruby heist
by 80s Dave
Summary: It's 1929 and Indiana Jones and a friend must find a way to get back a ruby dragon statue that is being held backstage during a sword dance show by a group called the flying arabs. This Chapter sets up an exiting escape from the New york state fair!


Indiana Jones **and the**

**_CURSE OF THE FORBIDDEN RING Part one: Ruby Dragon Heist!_**

Int. Fair tent- night

The paramount mountain logo fades into another mountain in the dessert. Shot pulls back to reveal a dessert backdrop for a stage production. Arabian music is playing as Arabian swordsman come into view and a sword dance begins. We see that the entire thing is a stage act by a group of performers called "The Flying Arabs" After an extravagant sword display we see a young African American wearing blue-jean overalls named Tyler sitting next to Indiana Jones who is dressed in a brown sleeveless sweater over a white dress shirt, and a red bowtie. It's The New York State Fair: 1929.

Indiana has his face behind a program of the show.

Indy: This is it! (Indy pulls down the program from his face) These are the guys were looking for!

Tyler: Are you certain this time Indy?

Indy: Absolutely! See here. (Indy shows him the program) I recognize some of their faces from a show in New Orleans. They must have the Ruby Dragon with them and I need your help to get it back.

Tyler: I'm with you my brother. Tell me your plan.

Indy: I haven't thought of one yet.

The show continues while Indy and Tyler walk out of the theater

Indy: This way. (Indy motions for Tyler to follow him behind the tent)

Tyler: What are we doing?

Indy: I have to get backstage somehow. If the ruby dragon is with them that's were it would be.

Tyler: What makes you so sure it'll be there?

Indy: If there as driven for riches as I am, they'll keep it close! Try to look for a way in will you.

Indy peeks under a part of the tent and sees a treasure chest looking box. He opens it up slowly to reveal a bunch of costumes. All of a sudden he hears two guys talking outside the tent and about to enter. Indy hides behind some baskets.

Outside of the tent Tyler is looking around.

Tyler: (Whispering) Indy where are you?

A man comes up from behind dressed in an Arabic robe and shroud around his face. He puts his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

Tyler gasps out of fear thinking someone knows what he and Indy are up too. The man pulls the shroud down showing it's just Indy!

Indy: Recognize me now kid?

Tyler: Man I thought you where one of them!

Indy: Good! Now I need them to think that.

Tyler: Where did you get that getup anyways?

Indy: Borrowed it. Listen on the opposite side of the tent there's a flip switch inside. I need you to throw it.

Tyler: Indy- (Indy immediately cuts him off)

Indy: Now listen to me! Flip the switch and count to ten. Flip it back on. I'll do the rest.

Tyler: Are you crazy. They'll kill me if they see me!

Indy: Then don't let them see you! (Slaps Tyler on the cheek playfully for encouragement and jogs off towards the main entrance)

Indy goes to the front of the tent and waits for his opportunity to move in, while Tyler sneaks by two people dressed in black suits, and goes under the section of the tent where the generator and flip switch is. Tyler puts his hand on the switch.

Tyler: I hope you're ready Indy.

The lights go out as everyone inside mummers. The two Guards outside notice what happened as one of them pull out a gun.

Guard 1: I'll take a look.

A few seconds later Tyler flips on the power again. The Guard looks under the tent but sees nothing. Tyler ducks inside a crate out of view. In the stage room the announcer gets on center stage.

Announcer: Sorry for the delay, but I think we're ready to continue with the show.

The show starts again with a slower dance number involving belly dancers and Arabic swordsman. Indy is disguised as one of the swordsman and is mimicking the dance movements but with a few mistakes. When He gets his chance he slips backstage seemingly unnoticed. Behind the stage is a small room. Indy looks around and sees a fancy cover over a box. He uncovers it to see a glass case with the ruby dragon placed inside. Indy folds up the blanket several times and takes out his pistol. He then holds the folded up cover to the glass and uses the handle of the gun to break the glass. Meanwhile Tyler gets enough courage to come out from inside the crate and find a way out. He looks under the tent and sees a guard. Tyler backs up slowly but knocks over some pans. Both guards on either end hear and go in with their guns out.

Guard one: Hey what are you doing here? Put your hands up!

Tyler: No problem! I just don't want any trouble!

Tyler puts his hands up near the switch and throws the switch. Indy is just sticking the ruby dragon in his pouch when the lights go completely out.

Indy: What's that kid doing?

All of a sudden the lights go back on and Indy is surrounded by Arabs with their swords drawn. Indy gives them a nervous smile.

Indy: Hey!

Back in the generator room one of the guards takes his hand off the switch.

Guard two: Find him! Check the whole room!

Both guards search for Tyler, when all of a sudden Tyler is again by the switch.

Guard one: There he is!

Back in the room with the dragon, Indy is surrounded by the swordsman.

Lead swordsman: I will take the ruby dragon now!

The swordsman close in with swords ready to strike when it goes dark again! A punching sound is heard and a second later the lights go back on, but Indy is gone and one of the swordsmen is slumped over appearing to be knocked out!

Lead swordsman: (in Arabian) after that thief! Go! Go! Go!


End file.
